


Acknowledgement

by Hotaru_Tomoe, RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, setlock - Freeform, spoiler (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here, on this bench in the park, you can pinpoint the exact moment in which John realizes he took the worst decision in his life, leaving his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> Role inspired by [this photo](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw2048/6b461180jw1e4w65tsbgkj218g0x7h7c.jpg) from Sherlock set. So, sorta of spoiler-ish, maybe.  
>  Plain text by RossKL, italic by Hotaru_Tomoe. We are Italian, English is not our first language, so sorry for any mistakes/mispelling.

_And here, on this bench in the park, you can pinpoint the exact moment in which John realizes he took the worst decision in his life, leaving his true love._  
 _Only now he acknowledges what this crazy, beautiful man really means for him._  
 _"Please, Sherlock, tell me it isn't too late. I need to hear from you."_  
  
Sherlock looks distant.  
  
 _"I-I don't know, John."_  
 _"Please, promise me you'll think about it. Just this."_  
 _"See you, John. Give my regards to Mary."_  
 _".... goddammit!"_  
  
And when he says 'Mary', John feels a little breathless. He sees Sherlock stand up, and leave. And all he can do is stand up too, mutter a barely audible "goddammit" and reach for him. Always reaching for him. He grabs Sherlock's coat covered arm and makes him halt, and turn.  
"Please".  
  
 _"John ... - Sherlock doesn't look at him - Mycroft told you about my rehab, right?"_  
 _"Yes."_  
 _"You must understand that I can't go through that again. I can't."_  
 _"You haven't to, I'm here now. Look, Sherlock, I made a mistake, a big mistake, life with Mary is not how I imagined it. Life, without you, isn't right. It isn't just right."_  
  
"You had to think about it earlier! What were you thinking, John? That I would be so replaceable? One woman able to give you all these feelings instead of me? You have betrayed me, John!".  
To see Sherlock rall against someone is a rare view.  
"You were dead, you daft git! I have never betrayed you! Of all people, I remained loyal, I was the one who broke down, who had to face the guilt that if I had never left you would have never jumped! And what was I supposed to do? Mourning you forever? Things don't work like this, never have! I tried to have a life, I thought it would work, it didn't. I am sorry. But you can't be the one pissed off. I am the one who owns that right, and I", a step closer, "chose", now they are face to face, "you".  
  
 _"John? - Sherlock looks at him with astonishment, almost with dismay - What are you ... hmmm."_  
 _John's lips seals Sherlock ones. He feels the consulting detective fighting, pushing, tryint to escape his embrace, but John will not let him go. Not this time._  
 _And, suddenly, Sherlock becomes very quiet, accepting, and John's tongue finds its way inside his mouth._  
 _"Oh god, yes!" John breathes on those perfect lips after several minutes._  
 _Sherlock leans his forehead on the one of his best friend, eyes closed "Please, John. Be sure, for the sake of both of us."_  
 _"I am. I've got you, Sherlock, I've got you and I'll not let you go."_  
 _"Ne-never?"_  
 _"Never ever."_  



End file.
